trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
The Council
The Council was a lawful good group of 9 powerful seers. They were a lawful good group and it was a democratic organization in which each seer had an equal vote. The nine members of the council would continuously watch the various timelines of the realms. Their goal is to prevent tragedies from occurring whenever possible. It was only when the entire council was in unanimous agreement would they decide to act. Even then, they would seek to temper their actions enough as they explore if a person was redeemable. Elimination was a last resort rather than the first option. There are major events that the council interceded on. Crisis averted. Mass massacres prevented. Countless of lives saved from dire circumstances by a supposed miracle. However, because these events were prevented, the survivors did not realize how close to the precipice they were. Also, there is some form of magic that prevents the Council members from discussing what they see in the future to nonmembers. The 9 sages also trained new seers to continue their goal of preventing tragedies in society. The Council has been entirely eliminated by Nylora after the Council banished her to the Shadow Realm. Each of the 9 seers on the Council were known by different colors. They cast off their names once they took a seat at the table as a sign of their commitment. The colors were selected because each color carried a virtue that they never wanted to forget during their work. * Black represented all the virtues * Red represented passion * Blue represented serenity * Orange represented warmth * Yellow represented friendship * Green represented growth * Purple represented nobleness * Pink represented innocence * Silver represented commitment Sage Black was entrusted with teaching the young seers at the temple. Those that could pass their robust training and show a strong enough moral commitment to the protection of innocence would be selected to take a seat at the council’s table when one of their sages’ died. The trials to replace a late seer are known to have been dangerous and people have died doing it. The academy doesn’t know that much about the actual members of the Council’s identities at the time we interacted with them. There was one named Salt, who was referred to as “the sage of redaction” and was the one who made the decision to send Nylora to the shadow realm. History Six thousand years ago, Hal Firr was born. While his family were not able to qualify to become players, they proudly served the Kneppt Bloodline. His father worked in the stables while his mother served at the main estate. It was because of his mother’s role that Hal grew up playing alongside the young nobles close to his age. One day, Hal was out exploring the nearby caverns with several of the Kneppt agnes. Hearing a strange noise from further down in the cavern, he was ordered by the others to investigate. That is when he discovered a nest of lamias, half snakes and half women who eat children. Hal had sought to escape when his foot kick loose a rock. The tumbling rock caught their attention. The 8 year old managed to escape but not before they to blind him with their acid spit. For eight days, Hal blindly floundered through the cavern for the Kneppt agnes had abandoned him. He was alone, trapped in the dark. On the ninth day, a search party found a heavily weakened and battered Hal. His body had been badly scraped by the various rock formations in the limestone cave. They took him back to his parents. Rather than inform the Kneppts and doom their son, Hal’s parents opted to hide him instead. It was dangerous to do so, but they did not want to part with their only son. When their quarters were inspected, they took care to hide Hal under the floorboards. A year and half after the attack had happened, his parents were not able to get advance warning of an impending inspection and arrived to the hut until it was too late. Expecting to find their son murdered, they were shocked and overjoyed to discovered that Hal was still alive. He had a premonition and had managed to hide himself. Hal grew to become a powerful seer. Nylora and History with Trefoil Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery had initially built a time machine as a way of traveling back to the future after chasing Garnet Itzel into the past. The creation of such a powerful item caught the attention of the Council. When the time machine was used to travel back to 1992, the Council had noticed that Garnet Itzel had smuggled books from the future. They opted to sabotage the time machine in an effort to strand the academy in the past in the hopes that the damage could be undone. Seeing that things were steadily growing worse, the Council approached Trefoil Academy in the hopes of turning the tide. They were rejected particularly when they sought to warn the academy about Nylora. The Council sought to take matters into their own hands regarding Nylora. She went on the offensive. In the 20th century, the Council saw that Nylora would commit a great evil, and sought to stop her before she could start. So, they banished her to the Shadow Realm in 1943. They hoped she’d die and that they could stop her from doing damage, but she was saved by Vale. Now, this may not have been the best solution, but they do not seek to use violence unless they deem it necessary. However, we will never know why they chose to do this. Their plan worked originally, and the catastrophe was avoided. Trefoil messed things up when we took Nylora out of the Shadow Realm. The Council sought to warn us of her danger and try and convince us to let her go back to Niflheim, but Nylora tricked us into believing she was the innocent victim. Because the Council was magically bound to be unable to explain why they put her in the Shadow Realm, and because they’d sabotaged the time machine in the past, the academy didn’t trust them. They were rejected by us, allowing Nylora to go on the offensive against them. Their sacred libraries were destroyed by her. The dozens of children seers murdered in their temples by her. Finally, the council members themselves were assassinated, she also took their magic before she killed them. There was no one left to pass their lore to, and the faction has been lost to the pages of history. Category:Faction